There is a technique for detecting pressure applied from the outside to a display device to utilize the detected value as input information.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-66837 (Patent Document 1) describes a pressure detection mechanism for detecting pressure with respect to a liquid crystal display element based on capacitance change due to the fact that a liquid crystal display cell is deformed by being pressed.